<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riddikulus by Silberfederling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638360">Riddikulus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberfederling/pseuds/Silberfederling'>Silberfederling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Fear, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Teacher Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberfederling/pseuds/Silberfederling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy ist genervt davon, dass er dem Irrwicht nicht gegenübertreten konnte, also macht er sich mitten in der Nacht auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riddikulus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leise setzte Draco einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu verursachen, das ihn verraten konnte. Sich des Nachts im Schloss umherzuschleichen war bei Lehrern schließlich nicht gerne gesehen und es ziemte sich nicht für einen Slytherin seinem Haus Schande zu machen und Punkte zu verlieren. Und schon gar nicht kurz vor seinem Ziel erwischt zu werden. In diesem Fall: Dem Lehrerzimmer.<br/>
Langsam öffnete er die Tür. Erst einen spaltbreit. Dann, als er sich sicher war, dass sich niemand darin befand, da er nichts was dafür sprach hören oder sehen konnte, noch ein Stück, sodass er hineinschlüpfen konnte.<br/>
Leise schloss er die Tür wieder hinter sich, dann erst sah er sich um.<br/>
Der Raum sah noch natürlich genauso aus wie am Tag. Die Wände waren holzgetäfelt. Die Stühle darin passten weder zur Täfelung, noch zueinander. Dazwischen standen noch Sessel – die ebenfalls zu nichts passten – und ein paar Tische. An der Wand stand ein größerer Garderobenschrank. Lediglich dunkler war es. Denn nur das Licht des Mondes, das durch die Fenster hereinschien, erhellte den Raum.</p><p>„Nun, wollen wir einmal sehen, in was du dich verwandelst, wenn du mir gegenüberstehst“, murmelte Draco.<br/>
Langsam näherte er sich dem Kleiderschrank. Schlängelte sich dabei zwischen den Tischen und Sitzgelegenheiten hindurch, ohne diese weiter zu beachten. Seine Augen waren ganz auf den Aufenthaltsort des Irrwichts gerichtet.<br/>
In der Unterrichtsstunde war Draco nicht dazugekommen seiner größten Angst gegenüberzustehen – er bezweifelte, dass sie noch weitere Zeit mit praktischer Übung aufwenden würden – und er war überaus neugierig, in was sich der Irrwicht verwandeln würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er als größte Angst bezeichnen konnte und er hasste es, etwas nicht zu wissen. Vor allem, da es ihn selbst betraf.<br/>
Ein Malfoy sollte immer alles wissen, wenn es um ihn selbst ging.<br/>
Draco rief sich noch einmal den Spruch ins Gedächtnis und trat vor, um die Schranktür zu öffnen.<br/>
Dann wartete er.</p><p>Es quietschte, als sich die Tür des Garderobenschrankes langsam öffnete. Das ihm wohlbekannte Klacken der Schuhe einer ganz bestimmten Person ertönte. Und Draco konnte spüren, wie sich die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken und auf seinen Armen aufstellten.<br/>
„Das … das kann doch nicht sein.“<br/>
Die Tür war nun gänzlich geöffnet und gab so den Blick auf Lucius Malfoy frei. Gekleidet in feinen Zwirn, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, den Gehstock in der Hand.<br/>
Draco stolperte zurück. Er verstand nicht. Wieso war sein Vater in dem Schrank? Eigentlich sollte dort doch der Irrwicht sein.<br/>
Lucius trat aus dem Schrank, auf seinen Sohn zu. „Was machst du hier, Sohn?“, sagte er mit scharrender Stimme.<br/>
„Ich …“, setzte Draco an. Wollte erklären. Fühlte sich gleichzeitig aber schon verloren. Er würde wieder eine Strafe kassieren, weil er den Erwartungen seines Vaters nicht gerecht werden konnte. Erneut hatte er ihn enttäuscht. Dabei hatte er sich nur beweisen wollen. Wenigstens einen einzigen Erfolg erzielen. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.<br/>
Als die Stille schon erdrücken wurde, begann Lucius wieder zu sprechen. „Ich warte noch immer auf eine Erklärung.“<br/>
„Ich wollte nur …“ Dann verstand Draco plötzlich. Das war nicht sein Vater. Das war der Irrwicht. Er hatte es nur nicht realisiert, da er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sein Vater seine größte Angst war. Wobei, eigentlich war er das doch gar nicht, schließlich kümmerte dieser sich um ihn. Sorgte dafür, dass Draco immer alles hatte, was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Besen, Kleidung, magische Utensilien. Er konnte keine Angst vor ihm haben.<br/>
„Dachte ich mir schon.“ Der Irrwicht-Lucius stand nun direkt vor Draco. Nicht einmal eine Armlänge trennte sie mehr. „Um jede Ausrede verlegen. Von der Wahrheit will ich gar nicht erst reden. Wieso habe ich so etwas Nutzloses wie dich nur aufgezogen?“ Irrwicht-Lucius begann umherzugehen. „So etwas wie du kann nicht mein Sohn sein. Du beschmutzt den Namen Malfoy nur. Lässt dich von einem Schlammblut in sämtlichen Fächern überholen. Lässt dich von diesem Potter-Jungen in Quidditch ausstechen. Du bringst keinen vorzeigbaren Erfolg mit nach Hause. Hast du noch nie.“<br/>
Die Augen von Draco weiteten sich. Es sollte aufhören. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Irrwicht. „Riddikulus.“</p><p>Nichts passierte.<br/>
Panisch versuchte Draco herauszufinden, was er falsch gemacht hatte.<br/>
Irrwicht-Lucius setzte derweil seinen Vortrag fort. Mit derselben emotionslosen Stimme, die sein Vater hatte, wenn es um solche Angelegenheiten ging. „Es wird Zeit, dass man dir etwas Disziplin einbläut. Anders wird nie etwas aus dir. Du musst endlich lernen, was es heißt, ein Malfoy zu sein!“<br/>
„Ri… Ri…“ Er brachte kein Wort heraus. Zu präsent war die Erinnerung an das, was in den letzten Ferien nach diesem Satz gefolgt war. Sein Vater hatte ihm – einmal mehr – dunkle Flüche gelehrt. Und wie immer war er der Meinung gewesen, dass man sich diese am besten einprägte, wenn man sie einmal am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte.<br/>
Draco begann zu zittern. Er hasste sich noch im selben Augenblick dafür, war es doch ein erbärmlicher Ausdruck für Schwäche, konnte es aber dennoch nicht unterdrücken.<br/>
„Beobachte und lerne!“ Der Irrwicht-Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab.</p><p>„Riddikulus!“<br/>
Einen Moment lang hatte der Irrwicht die Gestalt einer kleinen weißen Kugel, im nächsten Augenblick löste er sich mit einem gewaltigen Knall in Rauch auf und verschwand wieder im Schrank.<br/>
Erschrocken drehte sich Draco herum und fand sich Auge in Auge mit seinem Verteidigungs-Lehrer Remus Lupin wieder, der offenbar bis eben in einem der Sessel, die mit der Lehne zur Tür standen, gesessen haben musste.<br/>
„Du musst, wenn du den Riddikulus-Zauber nutzt, an etwas denken, das deine Angst komisch werden lässt. Irrwichte sind von Gelächter irritiert“, erklärte Lupin mit sanfter Stimme. Er wirkte dabei weder verärgert darüber, dass sich ein Schüler des Nachts außerhalb seines Schlafsaals befand, noch schien er irgendein Wort über das, was er gerade gesehen hatte verlieren zu wollen.<br/>
„Professor …“ Draco überlegte, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Fast schon wünschte er sich, tatsächlich seinem Vater gegenüberzustehen und schwarzmagische Flüche zu üben, einfach nur um der Schmach, diesem Lehrer so gegenüberzustehen, zu entgehen. Bei den Flüchen wusste er zumindest, was ihn erwartete.<br/>
„Aber eigentlich sollten Sie zu dieser Zeit längst im Bett sein, Mr. Malfoy.“ Nun klang Lupin schon neutraler.<br/>
„Ja, Professor“, erwiderte Draco knapp. Langsam fasste er sich wieder und er realisierte, dass er ein Problem hatte. Ein gewaltiges Problem.<br/>
Lupin steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, den er bis eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, und trat auf Draco zu. „Ich denke, das eben war Strafe genug, weshalb ich Slytherin keine Punkte abziehen werde. Aber Sie sollten nun schleunigst zu Ihrem Haus zurückkehren.“<br/>
Draco starrte Lupin einfach nur an. Er hatte Minimum wochenlanges Nachsitzen erwartet. Stattdessen kam er ohne weitere Konsequenzen davon. „Danke, Professor“, würgte er schließlich hervor, ehe er sich aus dem Staub machte.</p><p>Auf dem Rückweg zu den Kerkern dachte er nach.<br/>
Wenn dieser Lupin erzählte, was er gesehen hatte – und sei es nur anderen Lehrern gegenüber –, konnte er niemanden mehr unter die Augen treten.<br/>
Draco fluchte.<br/>
Der Irrwicht hatte Recht. Er brachte wirklich nichts auf die Reihe.<br/>
Er musste sich künftig besser vorbereiten. Mehr trainieren. Sich dem Namen Malfoy als würdig erweisen. Seinem Ruf gerecht werden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>